Conventional exercise equipment, such as and without limitation, free weights, universal machines (i.e., an exercise machine which incorporates several exercise assemblies within one machine), and/or the like are conventionally used in order to strengthen and/or tone various muscles of a body. Oftentimes, the conventional exercise equipment necessitates a relatively large amount of athleticism and dexterity in order to utilize the equipment in a safe and designed manner.
For example and without limitation, conventional free weights require a user to lift a certain amount of weight which is attached to a bar. Typically, the user must squat down (i.e., bending at the knees and keeping a straight back), grasp the bar having the weight attached thereto, utilize the various muscles in the legs, thighs, and buttocks, as well as the shoulders, arms, hands, chest, and back to hold, support, and lift the weight off of the ground or rack while concomitantly utilizing the same muscles to maintain balance and correct form (i.e., there are many different forms to safely lift weight and, each of which are solely dependant upon the exercise) in order not to pull or tear a muscle, pinch or damage a nerve, tear or sprain a tendon or ligament, and/or even break a bone.
Yet further, other conventional universal machines typically require a user to freely stand or sit/lay upon a seat/bench. Although sitting or lying does not require a user to squat to pickup the weight as mentioned above, the user must also utilize the aforementioned muscles to support, stabilize, and lift/pull/push the weight in a designed manner in order to tone or strengthen muscles. Substantially any exercise involving the lifting of weight places a larger than normal amount of stress (i.e., a normal amount of stress being the amount of stress upon the body while the body is not lifting weight) upon the muscles, joints, tendons, ligaments, and the like. Therefore, lifting weights of any kind (e.g., free weights, universal machine weights, and/or the like) requires a great amount of athleticism, dexterity, and even initial strength.
Moreover, the lifting of weights or even the lifting of one's own body (i.e., push-ups, chin-ups, sit-ups, and/or the like) does not typically strengthen the muscles in the abdomen and back without putting the user at risk of injury to these aforementioned muscles. Strengthening of the back and abdominal muscles can only be accomplished in a tensile mode or motion, whereas lifting weights is done in a compression mode or motion (i.e., a tensile mode is a substantially opposite motion than that of a compression mode).
Lastly, a compression mode or motion, as discussed above, can be very harmful to a body if the motion is not performed correctly. This is especially true in individuals who are physically challenged or debilitated, such as and without limitation, elderly individuals or even geriatric individuals (e.g., muscle degradation, joint degradation, bone degradation, and/or the like are common influences of the aging process).
There is therefore a need for an apparatus which allows an individual to stretch, strengthen, and tone muscles in a convenient and safe manner. There is also a need for an apparatus which allows an individual of substantially any age to stretch, strengthen, and tone muscles in a tensile mode and in a convenient and safe manner, and which overcomes some or all of the previously delineated drawbacks of prior exercise apparatuses.